Straight rulers, measuring tapes, yard sticks and carpenter rulers are examples of several well known measuring devices. Each of the aforementioned measuring devices has numbers imprinted thereon which correspond to units of measure. The set of numbers is usually imprinted on the measuring device such that the numbers are arranged in upright position one after the other and increase in value starting from the first end of the measuring device.
Many measuring devices are also provided with a second set of numbers imprinted thereon. The second set of numbers usually provides a measurement scale different than the first set of numbers. On such devices, the two sets of numbers are imprinted in upside-down orientation relative to each other along opposed lengthwise edges of the device. Each set of numbers ascends in value starting at opposed ends of the measuring device, respectively. A prior art measuring device having two sets of numbers as described above is illustrated in FIG. 1.
Prior art measuring devices such as those illustrated by the device shown in FIG. 1 are designed to measure the distance between a first point (e.g., the point being measured from) and a second point (e.g., the point being measured to) by positioning the first end of the measuring device at the first point, extending the measuring device to the second point, and determining from the measurement indicia on the measuring device the distance between the first point and the second point. In order to read the measurement right-side-up, the first end of the measuring device must be positioned to the left of the point being measured to. If the first end of the measuring device is positioned to the right of the point being measured to, prior art measuring devices such as those illustrated by the device shown in FIG. 1 must be turned upside-down. As a result, the user must read the measurement upside-down as well. This can be troublesome to the user and cause inaccurate measurements.
Prior art measuring devices have another significant problem. Prior art measuring tapes, such as those illustrated by the measuring tape shown in FIG. 2, are provided with an "L-shaped" metal hook attached to the free end of the blade of the tape measure for removably hooking the free end to the point being measured from. Since the "L-shaped" tab extends in only one direction transverse to the surface of the measuring tape, the measuring tape is often oriented in an awkward or unreadable position. For example, to measure the underside of an object, the measuring tape must be turned over in order for the tab to hook the underside edge of the object. In this position, only the blank, reverse side of the tape is exposed.